Barney's Birthday (Beauty and the Beast)
Kids: (after the "Barney Theme Song") BARNEY! * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Whoa! Hello there! I'm so happy to see you. You know what today is? It's my birthday. It's a very special day. Everyone is having a super-dee-duper surprise party for me. Let's go see what our friends are doing. (chuckles) * Nick: Beep! Beep! Here comes the dump truck! * (crashes the blocks) * Miguel: Nick, you're supposed to pick up these blocks. * Nick: Why, thank you, Miguel. * Miguel: You're welcome * Stacy: Alright everybody. Well tell us the secret. We're going to have a birthday party for Barney. * Laura: Okay. * Anna: Hi, everybody. * (Anna arrives) * Nick: Hi, Anna. Hi, Laura. Hi, Stacy. * Miguel: Guess what? * Laura: Today is Barney's birthday. * Anna: Everyone is invited. * Miguel: Look! Here comes Barney! * (Barney arrives in the caboose) * Barney: SURPRISE! * Kids: Barney! * Barney: Hi, everyone. * Stacy: Is it really your birthday, Barney? * Barney: Yes it is, Stacy. * Nick: How old are you today? * Barney: Well, I am 2 dinosaur years old or 2 hundred million years. * Laura: Wow! You're getting older. * Stacy: That's really cool * Barney: And that makes me happy. Come on and join with us. * (music starts for If You're Happy and You Know It) * Barney: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) * Barney and the Kids: If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it. If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) * Barney: That was great. How about stamping your feet? * Kids: If you're happy and you know it stamp your feet. (Feet stomping) * Barney: If you're happy and you know it stamp your feet. (Feet stomping) * Barney and Kids: If you're happy and you know it, when your face will surely show it. If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet. (Feet stomping) * Barney: Stu-u-upendous! Maybe let's shout "HOORAY!" * Barney and Kids: If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!) If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!) If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it. If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!) If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stomping, Hooray!) If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stomping, Hooray!) If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it. If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stomping, Hooray!) * (music ends) * Barney: (chuckles) That was fun! * Kids: Yeah. * Nick: Barney, we're ready to have a party in the caboose. * Barney: Oh, a party! That's super-dee-duper! * (music starts for Gonna Have a Party) * Stacy: Gonna have a party. What'll I do? * Nick: Gonna have a party. What'll I do? * Miguel: Gonna have a party. What'll I do? * Anna: Skip to my lou, my darlin'. * Barney and Kids: Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Skip to my lou, my darlin'. * Barney: Cups and plates are what we will need. Cups and plates are what we will need. Cups and plates are what we will need. Skip to my lou, my darlin'. * Barney and Kids: Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Skip to my lou, my darlin'. * Laura: Balloons and streamers. Party hats too. Balloons and streamers. Party hats too. Balloons and streamers. Party hats too. Skip to my lou, my darlin'. * Barney and Kids: Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Skip to my lou, my darlin'. * (music ends) * Barney: What should I need for the party? We can have balloons, decorations, banners, party hats, presents, games and food. We'll get 3 scoops of ice cream. Oh, I love chocolate, strawberry and vanilla. Pepperoni pizza from the Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria. I love pepperoni. We can eat fruit salad, juice in box, pretzels and last but not least...a birthday cake! * Kids: A cake? * Stacy: I'll make the cake! * Talking candle: Need a hand? * Stacy: Who's there? * (The voice startles Stacy) * (The talking candle jumps down and reveals himself as Lumiere) * Lumiere: The name is Lumiere, what is yours? * Stacy: Stacy * Lumiere: Uh,a pretty name for a girl! * Barney: Yes. This is going to be my best birthday ever! * (music starts for I Love Birthdays) * Barney: I love birthdays; I do! I'd love to celebrate with you. With lots of friends and family; Together, we'll have fun! Laughing, telling stories, give a hug to someone! * Kids: I love birthdays, I do! I can't help but smile from ear to ear. * Barney and Kids: Oh, I love birthdays. Wish they could be every day. I'd love to spend my birthday with you, this year. * Barney: There are some any ways to celebrate! * Barney and Kids: Oh, I love birthdays; I do! I'd love to celebrate with you. Let's gather all together. Play games we all know, Then have a cake with candles. Make a wish and then blow! I love birthdays; I do! When the special friends I love are near; * Barney: I'm glad I have a birthday, And in a very special way. * Barney and Kids: I'd love to share my birthday with you, this year. * Anna: I'll get the birthday crown. * Barney: A birthday crown? I wear a crown fit for a king. * Anna: Here it is. * Laura: Anna, it's to small. * Barney: Well, I imagine this crown will fit fine. * Anna: Okay. * (fanfare music for the graduation march and Anna puts the birthday crown on Barney's head to make magic) * Stacy, Nick, Laura and Miguel: Wow! * Nick: Barney, how did you do that? * Stacy: Are you a birthday dinosaur? * Barney: You're right. I am a birthday dinosaur. * Lumiere: A dashing light of romance * Kids: Yay! * Laura: Then, the next thing we should do is to see how much you grown. * Miguel: But, where's the scale? * Barney: Like this one! * (Barney uses magic for the scale) * Kids: Wow! * Anna: Cool! * Stacy: Okay, guys. Step on the scale now. (all gasp) * Laura: Did you guys hear what she said? * Nick: What? she said Step on the scale * Anna: Now, don't be getting too bossy, Stacy! * Stacy: Sorry * Barney: You'll go first. Nick. * Kids: Whoa! * Miguel: I'll go next. * Barney: You can do it, Miguel. * Barney: Oh! * Laura: You're turn, Stacy. * Stacy: Ooh! * Laura: I'm next! * Barney: Okay, Laura. * Kids: Wow! * Anna: My turn! * Barney: Here you go, Anna. * Kids: Look! * Barney: How neat! * Anna: Barney's turn. * Barney: Alright. I'll step up on the scale. * (pops) * Kids: WHOA! * Barney: My weight is just for for me as a dinosaur. * Kids: (laughing) * Barney: When you grow big and tall, you can e bigger than the last time. * (music starts for Growing) * Barney: Growing - we do it every day. We're growing when we're sleeping and even when we play. And as we grow a little older we can do more things, because I'm growing and so are you. * Kids: Each day we grow a little taller, a little bigger, not smaller. And we grow a little friendlier too. * Stacy: We try to be a little nicer as we grow each day, because I'm growing and so are you. * Barney and Kids: Growing - we do it every day. We're growing when we're sleeping and even when we play. And as we grow a little older we can do more things, because I'm growing and so are you. Each day we grow a little taller, a little bigger, not smaller. And we grow a little friendlier too. We try to be a little nicer as we grow each day, because I'm growing and so are you. * Barney: Ho! * (music ends) * Laura: Hey, Barney. Can we plan a surprise birthday party for you? * Barney: Why, certainly Laura. Barney there are so many we to celebrate your birthday. You can celebrate it when you're born. Does anyone having a birthday? Let's see what they are making? * (Music starts for What Shall we make today?) * Barney and Kids: What shall we make today? We'll make something fun! What shall we make today? We'll make something fun! Using paint or pencils, crayons, clay or string, putting things together, You can hear us sing. What shall we make today? We'll make something fun! * (Music ends) * Barney: Wow! You are such good artists. * Kids: Thanks, Barney. * Stacy: Barney, I made paper chain decorations. * Barney: I love decorations. * Laura: We made party hats. * Miguel: We can wear hats at the party. * Barney: Everybody did a good job doing artwork. So, I'll go out and stay while they are decorating the caboose for the party. * (the caboose is decorated with balloons, decorations and banners) * Kids: Wow! * Barney: It's Stu-U-U-U-upendous! * Nick: We finished the caboose all decorated Barney's party. * Anna: Do you like it? * Barney: I really liked it! * Nick: This is a pinata. Boys and girls in Mexico have a birthday party. This is on the rope and everyone tries to break with a stick. * Laura: That pinata is going to fill with toys and candy. * Miguel: I never get some candy either. * Stacy: Because candy is not healthy * Barney: You know, boys and girls all over the world have birthday parties, they may not be the same as ours, but they're all a lot fun. * Stacy: People in Mexico sing "Las Mañanitas." * Barney: I'd like to hear the song from Mexico. * Lumiere: Hit it! * (music starts for Las Mañanitas) * Stacy: Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David. A las muchachas bonitas se las cantamos así. Despierta mi bien despierta mira que ya amaneció ya los pajaritos cantan la luna ya se metió. * Barney: Very good, Stacy. * Lumiere: You have very wonderful singing! * Stacy: Thanks, and I am fluent in Spanish, Lumiere. * Lumiere: I know that Stacy! * (music ends) * Stacy: "Feliz cumpleaños." That means happy birthday in Spanish. * Barney: Let's all say it. How does it go? * Stacy: "Feliz Cumpleaños." * All: "Feliz Cumpleaños." * Laura: Or you can say "Feliz aniversário." That means happy birthday in Portuguese. * Barney: I'd like to hear the song from Brazil. * (music starts for Feliz Aniversário) * Laura: Parabéns pra você. Parabéns pra você. Feliz Aniversário. Parabéns pra você. * (music ends) * Barney: Thanks, Laura. * Laura: Thank you, Barney. * Miguel: Maybe we can make a birthday cake for Barney. * Nick: Where should we look for a cake? * Anna: In the kitchen. * Lumiere: Or the grocery store! * Kids: (exclaims) * Barney: Let's go! * Stacy: Look at this. * Laura: There the ingredients. * Nick: There's eggs, flour, milk, butter and sugar. * Miguel: And a spoon and a bowl. * Laura: Let's get started! * Anna: Okay. * (Miguel measures the flour, Nick pours the milk, Stacy cracks the eggs, Anna and Laura puts butter and sugar in the bowl and the kids stir it up) * Anna: We're all finished, Barney. * Stacy: Now we can put in the baking pan. * Laura: We can use the oven to bake for 30 minutes. * (the kids take the cake batter in the pan to the oven) * Barney: This cake will cool off. * Kids: Me too, Barney. * Anna: Can we decorate the cake? * Laura: Great idea, Anna. * (the kids decorate the cake with vanilla frosting, colored icing, rainbow sprinkles and the candles) * Nick: The cake is done. * Barney: You're such great cooks. * Laura: What would you think, Barney? * Barney: I love it! * Anna: We put 2 candles on your cake. * Stacy: The cake is done, * Nick: The decorations are up, * Laura: The presents are ready, * Miguel: The guests are here. * Anna: So, let's have a party. * Kids: Yay! * Barney: This is going to be fun! * Stacy: Barney, do you know who they are? * Lumiere: Well BJ and Baby Bop! * (BJ and Baby Bop arrive) * BJ: Hi, guys! * Baby Bop: Hello! * Barney and Kids: Hi, BJ. Hi, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop and BJ: Happy birthday, Barney! * BJ: We bought you presents, Barney. * Baby Bop: Wow! Look at the caboose! * BJ: It's filled with balloons and decorations. * Barney: I think it's very colorful! * Baby Bop: Hi Stacy! * Stacy: Hi Baby Bop! * (Stacy hugs Baby Bop) * (music starts for Colors All Around) * Barney: We like colors, we like them a lot. We've got colors, colors we've got. * Baby Bop: Red, blue and yellow, * BJ: Purple, orange, green, * Kids: Black, white, brown, every color in between. * All: Colors all around, all around the world, for every boy and girl. * BJ: Red makes me think of an apple or a cherry, the sun when it sets or a ripe strawberry. * Baby Bop: Blue is the sky, blue is the sea. Blue is the color of a blueberry. * All: Colors all around, all around the world, for every boy and girl. * Barney: Orange is a pumpkin, orange is a carrot, orange is an orange! We can share it! And if you haven't seen what is purple and green, just take a look at me. See what I mean? * All: Colors all around, all around the world, for every boy and girl. * Barney: We like colors, * Stacy: We like colors. * Barney: We like them a lot. * Nick: We like them a lot. * Barney: We've got colors. * Laura: We've got colors. * Barney: Colors we've got. * Miguel: Colors we've got. * Barney: Red, blue and yellow, * Baby Bop: Red, blue and yellow, * Barney: Purple, orange, green, * BJ: Purple, orange, green, * Barney: Black, white, brown, * Anna: Black, white, brown, * Barney: Every color in between. * Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: Every color in between. * All: Colors all around, all around the world, for every boy and girl. Colors all around, all around the world, for every boy and girl. * (music ends) * Baby Bop: Are we gonna play games? * BJ: Yes, Sissy. We're ready to play party games. * Barney: I love party games! * Nick: Who wants to play pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey? * Miguel: I'll go first. * (Miguel wears a blindfold and walks closey to the donkey) * Miguel: I did pined the donkey's tail! * Barney: Great! * (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids playing hula hoops, walk around the cones, Twister and ring toss) * Barney: It's fun to play games? What kind of games would you like to play? * (music starts for Games) * Barney: When we're together, there's nothing better than playing a game with a friend. With games we all know, we can get up and go. we can make up new games and pretend! Laughing and running or singing a song. Climbing and jumping, all day long. I love it when we play together * Barney and Kids: Playing games. * Barney: There's nothing like playing 'em * Barney and Kids: Games! * Barney: Everyone loves to play * Barney and Kids: Games! * Barney: Let's keep on playin' our games! * (music continues) * Barney: Dancin' along, we could play all day long! We never get tired of the fun! There's always a new game or one with a new name. A game we can teach everyone. There are many outdoor games that we love to play, and others we save for a rainy day. As long as we're playing together * Barney and Kids: Playing games. * Barney: There's nothing like playing 'em * Barney and Kids: Games! * Barney: Everyone loves to play * Barney and Kids: Games! * Barney: Let's keep on playin' our games! * (music ends) * Barney: I'm so glad you came to my birthday party. * BJ: I'm glad we came to your party. * Baby Bop: This reminds me a song that everyone knows. * Barney: Let's all sing a song! * (music starts for She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain) * Barney: She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes. Toot, toot! She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes. Toot, toot! She'll be coming around the mountain, she'll be coming around the mountain, She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes. Toot, toot! * Baby Bop and BJ: She'll be driving six white horses when she comes. Whoa back! She'll be driving six white horses when she comes. Whoa back! * All: She'll be driving six white horses, she'll be driving six white horses, She'll be driving six white horses when she comes. Whoa back! Toot, toot! And we'll all go out to meet her when she comes. Hi babe! And we'll all go out to meet her when she comes. Hi babe! And we'll all go out to meet her, we'll all go out to meet her, And we'll all go out to meet her when she comes. Hi babe! Whoa back! Toot, toot! And we'll all have chicken and dumplings when she comes. Yum yum! And we'll all have chicken and dumplings when she comes. Yum yum! And we'll all have chicken and dumplings, And we'll all have chicken and dumplings, And we'll all have chicken and dumplings when she comes. Yum yum! Hi babe! Whoa back! Toot, toot! And we'll have a great big party when she comes. Yahoo! And we'll have a great big party when she comes. Yahoo! And we'll have a great big party, we'll have a great party, And we'll have a great big party when she comes. Yahoo! Yum yum! Hi babe! Whoa back! Toot, toot! * (music ends) *Lumiere: Perhaps you might be wanting to join Stacy for dinner tonight, well perhaps Baby Bop, all the romance if Stacy is your girlfriend or should I say? *Stacy: She's my best friend, but she can join me for dinner tonight *Lumiere: That's the wonderful news! now give her a welcome sight *Stacy: Baby Bop would you like to join me for dinner? *Baby Bop: Yes! *Lumiere: Perhaps, I know a large scale musical should do! so Laura could you get the lights? *Laura: Yes! *Baby Bop: This is fun! *(Laura turns the lights off and Nick turns on a spotlight, Lumiere stands in the spotlight) *Lumiere: Ma chère Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents...(organ plays) your dinner *(Music for Be Our Guest starts) *Lumiere: Be our guest! Be our guest Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie (a chair ties a napkin around Baby Bop's neck) And we'll provide the rest Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres (Baby Bop takes a bite out of the food) Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff, it's delicious Don't believe me? Ask the dishes *(Lumiere spins and the dishes raise themselves in the air, Lumiere could be heard laughing) *They can sing, they can dance After all, Miss, this is France And a dinner here is never second best (Lumiere releases the menus, while one of them knocks Laura over) Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest! (Laura tries to silence Lumiere) *(Short Instrumental break) *Beef ragout Cheese soufflé Pie and pudding, en flambé We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! You're alone And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining (he enchants the silverware and jumps onto a chandelier) We tell jokes! I do tricks With my fellow candlesticks! *Kids: And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet *(Lumiere falls off the chandelier but quickly gets up) *Lumiere:Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass To be our guest If you're stressed (a disco ball appears and turns pink) It's fine dining we suggest Be our guest! *Barney and Kids: Be our guest! Be our guest! *(all falls silent) *Lumiere:Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days when we were useful —Eh, Cogsworth? Suddenly those good old days are gone Too long, we've been rusting Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills *(Lumiere falls off the table but is picked up by Miguel) Most days, we just lay around the castle Flabby, fat, and lazy You walked in and oops-a-daisy *(switches to Stacy along with the enchanted dishes) *Stacy: It's a guest! It's a guest! Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert, she'll want tea And my dear, that's fine with me While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing *(Stacy then enters a fantasy sequence followed by a chorus, she then quickly goes back into reality) *I'll get warm, piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed! We've got a lot to do Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest! *All: She's our guest! *Stacy: She's our guest! *All: She's our guest! *(The ducks from movin' along are seen dancing) *Ducks: Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request It's been years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed *(Blue and pink lights appear) *Lumiere, ducks, and kids: With your meal, with your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you, we'll keep going *(Lumiere pops out from a small house, with the rest of the kids in front, the caboose turns into a Las Vegas type stage complete with fireworks, enchanted objects, disco lights, and dancers) *All: Course by course, one by one 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight, you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest! *(Music ends) Category:Beauty and the Beast